Hunter
by LRdraki
Summary: ON-HOLD. AU. Hunter returns to Beacon Hills with his uncle after leaving everything behind, including the rest of his family. While trying to start over he will have to fight against the forces that try to drag him into the depths of the supernatural world. Luckily for him, he meets a couple of misfits who would do anything to save a friend, even if they die trying.


**A/N: This has been going through my head for weeks now so I finally decided to put it out there and see what it comes out of it. In this story Derek is in high school, most of the Hale family is alive and the majority of the cast appears too. Plus, since this is an AU version there's going to be a mix of the seasons here with a lot of AUing on my part. I hope you enjoy! :)  
><strong>

**Warning: The story ahead is based on Gay Romance, which implies sexual interactions between two or more males. Also, the further the story goes the rating may change to that of a kind of M material.**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you like it! -LRafael**

* * *

><p>The sun was slowly setting, disappearing behind the large shapes of the mountain range that surrounded the small town. The remaining rays of sun casted an orange glow across the horizon, making it look as if it had caught on fire. The sight was truly mesmerizing––like something pulled out of a fairytale. It was truly a sight to see, the way the colors of fire contrasted against the darkness that was chasing its brightness away, forcing it into hiding for yet another night.<p>

"_Ignire_," a young boy muttered under his breath with his hands stretched-out and his eyes closed. There was a small circle in-front of him, it's edges made out from the rocks that were scattered around the forest floor. All of the rocks were a different size than the other, their sizes alternating from small pebbles to bigger ones. Dried leaves decorated the inside of the mismatched circle, all from various sizes and colors even some from different shapes.

"_Ignire_," the boy said once again, his brow scrunching up in concentration as he focus all of his energy on the small circle full of leafs. He waited a few seconds for something to happen, anything, but nothing happened. The leafs were intact, the complete opposite of his objective. With a frustrated sigh, the younger took an intake of breath before exhaling, willing his nerves away.

"_Ignis pyra!_" the younger exclaimed pushing his hands outwards in an attempt to guide all of his energy into the circle. He waited once again, and with every second that passed his anxiety levels continued to grow. He didn't like the dark, it was a childish fear, something he should of have grown out of already, but he couldn't, not when he was aware of the fact that he couldn't protect himself, nor others, from the creatures that lurked in that darkness.

A howl sound off in the distance as the last rays of sunlight disappeared, darkness swallowing up every little bit of the remaining golden light leaving everything in an endless black void. "Please, please, please light up," he chanted, his hands right above the leaves. Closing his eyes again he pictured in his mind's eye a small flame coming out from between the leaves, smoke rising from the ground and the flames rising higher than before, chasing the darkness away.

He can feel the coldness of the night seeping into his skin, a coldness so intense it shakes him into his very core. He knows this is not something normal, it's not his natural fear of the dark acting up, it's something more, something supernatural. He knows he's no longer alone, but the fact that its a supernatural doesn't ease his worries in the least.

Clutching his jacket tight, the boy did the only thing that he seem capable of doing at the very moment––he prayed. He said the only prayer he knew by heart, the one that could chase the darkness away with light, ever burning light––_fire_. "_Ecce, vocavi te Drakiel, prohibere iniuriam aliquis veniat super me._"

Suddenly the air started picking up around him, leaves started drifting off the floor and up towards the sky in an unnatural spiral. Soon flames bursted from within the stone circle, finally lighting the leaves in there. A screech of pain exploded from behind him, startling him and nearly making him run into the flames. Soon the screeching turned into an endless whimpering as a tall dark form emerged from within the flames, walking straight towards the creature and sinking it's mortal claws into it's throat seizing almost immediately the annoying sound.

"Thank you," the human boy said shyly, looking straight into his savior's yellow slit eyes.

"No problem, young master." came the reply, the voice was thick and followed by a low growl that seem to resonate from deep within his chest. Scales covered every inch of his body, their colors and tones changing from reds to oranges that turned into browns and so on until the scales turn into a golden color so pure and vibrant that it made these scales like pieces of gold.

"No problem, young master." came the reply, the voice was thick and followed by a low growl that seem to resonate from deep within his chest. Scales covered every inch of his body, their colors and tones changing from reds to oranges that turned into browns and so on until the scales turn into a golden color so pure and vibrant that it made these scales like pieces of gold.

The child gasped in mid fascination and surprise as he took in the sight of his savior. "Long time no see," the humanoid creature laughed as the younger's eyes roam around his body, taking his appearance in and burning it into his memory.

"Drakiel," the other said with a smile, his eyes wide with amazement. Drakiel has changed since the last time they saw each other. The young drakonian seem bigger in all the meaning of the word, he was taller now by a foot or two and he looked broader too, his muscles had developed a long time ago and now he looked buffer.

_Man, he was ripped!_

And as if his muscles weren't enough, two long and hard golden appendages spurted from his back making him seem bigger––if that was possible. Wanting to go more into detail about Drakiel's body the boy scanned his claws with his eyes, taking in the sight of those razor sharp talons––the same ones that saved him a minute ago. Drakiel's claws were black as night and as sharp as any sword or dagger that he's seen in his life, making them perfect weapons for when engaging in battle.

It was too much. How could such a majestic creature like Drakiel listen to him? How can it follow his orders when the truth was it should be the other way around? Why would he risk his own life in order to serve a pathetic little boy like himself? Drakiel was a prince for all he knew, so, why was he protecting him so much? Wouldn't it be more easy to just use one of his claws and get this over with? Did Drakiel took pity on––

"Stop it! I can practically hear you all the way over here thinking." the young drakonian pulled him out of his thoughts as he raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at the younger. "Stop it, its annoying," he huffed crossing his arms in-front of his chest.

Drakiel really has a nice timing when it comes to him––_always_. Now, with a small smile on his face the young boy looked into Drakiel's yellow slit eyes as another wolf howl broke through the silence of the night. "Take me home before he ends up killing someone," was all he said before Drakiel scooted him up in his arms and soon they found themselves flying through the air, riding the night-sky.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hopefully will be updating in a few days, just give me time. Also, let me know what you think! Thanks! :)**


End file.
